


Another life that's gone to waste, Another light lost from your face

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another life that's gone to waste, Another light lost from your face

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Someone take my laptop away so I can't write this stuff anymore

“Poe?” Finn croaked out, his voice laced with pain from the blaster wound in his chest.

“I’m here, I’m right here.” Poe whispered from where he was knelt at his side, desperately trying anything to save him.

“Don’t leave me.” Finn whispered and Poe would have laughed in any other situation.

“I’m not going anywhere, buddy, I promise you. I need you to stick around, okay?” I need you to hold on.” Poe pleaded. “I can’t lose you.” He choked out, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“I’ll try.” Finn smiled, but he could feel himself fading away as he spoke. “Poe, I need to tell you something.” He croaked.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that later, cause you’re not going anywhere.” Poe replied, still clinging onto that last little bit of hope.

“But in case I don’t make it...”

“Damnit, Finn, you’ll make it, okay?” Poe yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I love you.” Finn whispered.

“Finn,” Poe choked out, fresh tears welling in his eyes, but before he could reply the light seemed to fade from his eyes. “Finn!” Poe yelled, shaking his shoulders gently. “No, no, no!” Poe yelled, pressing his fingers to his neck, and then his wrist, and then his chest, searching desperately for a pulse, with tears streaming down his face. “Finn, please.” Poe sobbed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.” He whispered through painful sobs, his heart beating erratically and his breath coming out in sharp pants, as pain tore through him like a knife in his heart. “I love you too.” He cried, holding Finn’s body desperately as though he might wake up, clutching his hand and crying over the corpse of the man he loved, the man he had fallen so fully for, the man who had never known how much he loved him, had never heard him say it.

Poe cursed himself for arriving too late, and he cursed himself for letting Finn get hurt. He cursed himself for not being there to protect him when he needed it, and he cursed himself for not being able to save him. He cursed himself for not telling Finn that he loved him when he had a chance.

Because now he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran


End file.
